Harry's Pen Friend
by majiklmoon
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and he needs to take an extra class to improve his average. The Muggle studies professor thinks that muggle pen friends will be just the thing to help the students learn about the muggle world!
1. Default Chapter

Harry's Pen Friend

Rating:  PG

Disclaimer:  I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  I am only borrowing them for a while.  

Chapter One – A Letter From Hogwarts

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed, please find your list of required books

for your fifth year of school.    The new term

begins September 1.  

It has been brought our attention that 

our potions grade is lower than what is acceptable at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, because of your participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year, we have

decided to allow you to take another class to help bring up your

overall average.

I have taken the liberty of checking your 

schedule, and it appears as though you have sixth hour free.  

You can either take and Independent Study in Divinations 

with Professor Trelawney as your advisor, or you may

take Muggle Studies.  Please send a return owl immediately, 

notifying us of your decision.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

        Harry sighed and let the letter drift down on the floor.  His grades, while never spectacular, were lower than normal last year.  He was lucky.  He looked around the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive.  The bare walls, the shelves loaded down with Dudley's castoffs, and sighed again.  If he didn't improve his average, he wouldn't be allowed to go back to Hogwarts.  He'd be stuck here forever.  That thought made him shudder, he couldn't see any other options.  He picked up the letter and read it again.  The thought of an extra divinations class with Trelawney was almost as unpleasant a thought as being kicked out of Hogwarts.  He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his desk and sat down and began to write.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

            Thank you for the opportunity to raise my average by taking an extra

Class.  I think it would be better for me if I were to take Muggle Studies 

next term instead of a Divinations Independent Study.  I will pick up the 

appropriate books at Flourish and Blotts.

  
Sincerely,

Harry Potter

        Harry strapped the parchment to the school owl's leg and sent it on its way.  Picky up another piece of parchment, he quickly scribbled a note to Ron.

Dear Ron,

            I just got the strangest letter from Professor McGonagall.  I

have to take an extra class this year to make up for my dismal potions grade.

Harry threw down his quill and crumpled up the piece of parchment.  He didn't want to start whining to Ron about potions and how much Snape hated him.  Harry threw himself down on the bed and rolled over to look out the window into the dark sky.  He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

        The next morning, a tapping sound on his bedroom window awakened Harry.  He opened one sleepy eye and peered out into the still dark morning.  A small owl flew past his window, pausing to tap on the glass with its sharp beak.  Harry jammed his glasses on his face and reached over to open the window.  The small bird flew into his room and flopped onto his bed and began to flop around madly.

"Shut up Pig," he whispered.  "Do you want to wake them up?" he asked, referring of course to the Dursley's.  He got up and got an owl treat for the little bird and slipped him into Hedwig's cage.  

Dear Harry,

Mum checked with Dumbledore, and he says that it's okay

if you spend the rest of the summer with us.  Check with the

muggles and see if it's okay.  Even if it isn't, we'll be there 

to pick you up tomorrow morning.  Tell them not to worry about the

Fireplace.  Dad's arranging for a portkey.

Ron.

        Harry grinned and got up off the bed.  He rummaged around in his drawer and pulled out some clothes.  He dressed quickly and slipped downstairs and began to fix breakfast.  When the Dursley's came down, they were surprised to find that breakfast was already on the table.

"What's the meaning of this boy?" said Vernon Dursley, his bushy mustache quivering.

"Nothing," said Harry.  "I woke up early, and figured I'd get breakfast started."

"Oh, yes, well," said his Uncle Vernon, unable to find anything to complain about.  The house began to shake as Dudley thumped down the stairs.

"What are **you** doing?" he asked Harry, nastily.

"Eating," said Harry as he stuffed another mouthful of eggs in his mouth.  "Yours is over there," he said, pointing towards the bowl of fresh fruit on the counter.

"I don't want that, I want what your having," said Dudley, grabbing Harry's plate away.  He started shoveling food into his mouth, trying to eat as much as possible before his mother came down stairs.

        "Er, Uncle Vernon," said Harry.  "I was wondering, do you think it would be okay if I spent the rest of the holidays with some friends from, well some friends?"  Harry stopped himself from saying school because he knew how much his uncle hated any reference to Hogwarts.

Vernon Dursley shoveled another sausage into his mouth and chewed.  As he ate, he thought about the letter he had received from that infernal school that Harry attended.  The letter explained about the Tri Wizard Tournament, and Harry's victory, and about the attack on Harry at the hands of the evil wizard Voldemort.  The letter had guaranteed that all the Dursley's left Harry alone, they were all afraid he would snap at any time.  But Harry going to a friends' house would be an answer to all their prayers.

"I suppose that will be okay," said Vernon, slowly.  "These friends of yours.  They aren't going to burst through the fireplace again, are they?"

"No sir, they won't," said Harry.  "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready.  They are going to be here tomorrow."

        Harry stood up and went back upstairs.  He grabbed the parchment he had started to Ron earlier.  He crossed out what he had scribbled earlier and began to write.

Dear Ron,

Great news, they said I could come.

I have lots of stuff to tell you!  I'll

see you tomorrow. 

Harry

Harry strapped the note to Pig and let him out the window.

"Take that to the Burrow, straight away!" he said.  "Mind you don't dawdle Pig."  Harry watched the small owl fly off and then turned around.  Dudley was standing in the doorway, staring at him, stuffing a rasher of bacon into his porcine face.

"I don't know why you just don't use a telephone," he said.

"Because we don't," said Harry.

"Well, I think the whole lot of you is weird," said Dudley.  And I'm glad you're going.  That way we won't have to spend all our time tiptoeing around you."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Duddykins," shouted Aunt Petunia.  "Where's my ickle Duddykins?  I have some yummy fruit here for your breakfast."  Dudley shoved the last of the bacon in his mouth and belched.

"Can't wait until tomorrow.  Maybe then, they won't spend so much time worrying about you and 'fragile state.'"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, but it was too late.  Dudley had already left the room.

        Shrugging to himself, Harry spent the rest of the day packing his belongings.  Early the next morning, there was a knock on the door.  Harry ran to open it and found Ron and his father standing on the other side.

"Hi Ron, Hi Mr. Weasley," he said.  "Um, why don't you wait here, and I'll go get my things."  He ran back into the house, past he Dursley's who were all huddled together in the kitchen, peering through the door.  Within minutes, he was dragging his trunk down the stairs, along with Hedwig's empty cage.

"Where's Hedwig?" asked Ron.  
"I sent her on ahead," said Harry.  "I didn't know if she'd like traveling by portkey."

"Quite wise," said Arthur Weasley, dragging his attention away from all the amazing things the Dursley's had in their house.  "Do you want to say goodbye to your family before we go?"  
"No, not really," he said honestly.  "But I suppose I'd better."  He turned and went towards the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now," he said.  "I'll see you in the spring."

"Um, yes, well, goodbye boy," said Vernon, mopping his face.  Neither his aunt, nor, Dudley had anything to say, so he turned and walked out the door.  Mr. Weasley led them around to the back of the house where an old crumpled newspaper was lying on the ground.  

"Ready now," he said, taking a firm hold on Harry's trunk.  "When I say go, grab the paper.  GO!"

Harry felt the now familiar sensation of being yanked and jerked from his body.  Within seconds, he was standing in the kitchen at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter Two A Change of Plans

Harry's Pen Friend  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am only borrowing them for a while  
  
Chapter Two – A Change of Plans  
  
"Welcome Harry dear," said Molly Weasley, hugging him tightly. "It's wonderful to see you again. You'll be staying in Ron's room, if that's okay with you."  
Harry looked around the cluttered ramshackle house and smiled with contentment.  
"That will be just fine," he said.  
"Ron, your letter from Hogwarts arrived. Why don't you open it up so we can see what you'll need for the new term?"  
Ron took the letter and broke the seal. He pulled out two pieces of parchment. The first one listed the books that he would need for the fall term, and a reminder that the term started September first. He unfolded the other piece of parchment and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,_  
  
As you may or may not know, Mr. Potter has elected  
to take Muggle Studies during his sixth hour. To save  
time, we have already added you to that class as well. This way, there will be no need for you to come up with a creative reason why you need to take the class with Mr. Potter. Please make   
sure you purchase the necessary books before the start of the term.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _  
  
Ron passed the letter to his mother and looked at Harry, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Why are we taking Muggle Studies?" he asked Harry.  
"We aren't, or rather, you aren't. I received a letter yesterday from Professor McGonagall. My potions grades are affecting my average, and she suggested I take another class this year to help raise my average. I had a choice between Muggle Studies, or an Independent Study in Divinations with Trelawney as the advisor." Ron made a face at that pronouncement.  
"Exactly," continued Harry. "There was no way I could stomach an extra class with Trelawney predicting my death and destruction with every other breath."  
"So you took Muggle Studies, but why would she put me in it?"  
"Probably because she knew you'd try and get in once you found out," Mrs. Weasley chimed in.  
  
"Well, I for one think it's a capital idea," said Mr. Weasley. "I always wanted one of you to take Muggle Studies. It's a fine subject, and you should learn a lot. It will give you a lot of insight into my line of work."  
"Well, I just don't want you to develop an obsession for all things muggle like someone else I know," said Molly, looking at her husband affectionately.  
"Don't worry Mum," said Ron. "I'm quite sure that won't happen. My goal in life is to fly for the Chudley Cannons, not master Muggle living.  
Molly laughed and shooed the boys out of the kitchen. The ran up the stairs to Ron's room and began to plan the rest of their summer.  
  
Several weeks past, and they had a tremendous effect on Harry physically. He shot up several inches, and thanks to Mrs. Weasleys cooking; he had also put on several pounds. Mrs. Weasley did her best to alter his muggle clothing, but with little success. For years, Harry had been forced to wear Dudley's castoffs, and no matter what she did, there was no way she could make them presentable.   
"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "This is hopeless. You are going to have to get some proper clothing."  
"I've got an idea," said Harry, thinking hard. "What if Ron and I go spend a few days with Hermione. She's invited both of us several times. If we stay with her, I can do some shopping for muggle clothing in London, and Ron can see some of the muggle world before classes start, and we could meet you at Diagon Alley to finish our school shopping."  
"I don't know Harry," said Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore said it would be okay for you to come to us, but he didn't say anything about going to London."  
"Can we owl him and ask?" asked Harry hopefully. "The worst he can say is no."  
"I suppose so, but do me a favor, don't say anything to Ron until we get an answer from Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry dashed off a letter to Professor Dumbledore, and attached it to Hedwig's leg and sent the bird off to Hogwarts. The next morning, Hedwig was back with an answer strapped to her leg the next morning. Harry removed the message from the owl's leg and fed her a rasher of bacon from his plate.  
"Who'd you get a letter from, Harry?" asked Ron, through a mouthful of toast.  
"I don't know yet," said Harry, as he opened the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,_  
  
I think your idea to observe Muggle London sounds  
ideal. If Miss Granger's family is willing to allow  
you to stay overnight, I think it would be acceptable  
for you and Mr. Weasley to visit her, and travel to Diagon  
Alley the next day.   
  
Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Harry smiled, and passed the note to Mrs. Weasley, who read it quickly and smiled.  
"Splendid. Why don't the two of you get everything packed, and we'll bring it to Diagon Alley with us.  
"Does somebody want to tell me what you are talking about?" asked Ron.  
"I need to get some things in London," said Harry. "Muggle London, not Diagon Alley. I owled Professor Dumbledore and he said it would be okay for us to go spend the day in London before we meet your family in Diagon Alley."  
"Blimey, that's great news!" shouted Ron. "But what about money? Wizard money won't work in London."  
  
"That's simple enough," said Mrs. Weasley. You're going to use Floo Powder to take you to the Leaky Cauldron. Nip in to Gringotts and exchange some of our money for muggle money. Now go pack your trunks ready for school."  
The two boys ran up the stairs chattering away, and making plans for their adventures in London. They made short work of packing their belongings, leaving a change of clothing for their adventure in London. Bounding down the stairs they rushed into the kitchen and wolfed down the food that Mrs. Weasley set before them.   
"A letter came from Hermione while you two were packing. She'll meet you tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp at the Leaky Cauldron," said Mrs. Weasley as she put another platter of sandwiches on the table. After they ate lunch, Harry and Ron de-gnomed, and weeded the garden. They went down to the river for a quick swim, and tried to plan their London adventure.  
  
"We can't leave it up to Hermione," said Ron. "She'll probably have us spending all day at the library or worse, at some museum."  
Harry grabbed his towel off of a nearby bush and the two began to walk back towards the house.  
"Yeah, museums are all well and good," agreed Harry. "But it's not how I want to spend my summer holidays."  
"Psst, Ron, Harry!" a disembodied voice whispered. "Up here!"  
The two boys looked up, and saw the faces of Fred and George peering down from a leafy oak tree.  
"What are you two doing up there?" asked Ron.  
"We have to talk to you," began Fred.  
"And we don't want Mum finding out," finished George.  
"What do you want?" said Ron, warily.  
"We just want you to pick up some stuff for us at Diagon Alley," said George. "Mum's watching us like hawks. We need some stuff supplies for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezies. If we give you a list, will you fill it for us? We'll pay you."  
"In advance," added Fred.  
  
Ron thought for exactly half a second before accepting with amazing speed. He took the list George offered, as well as two small pouches filled with gold crescents.   
"Two bags?" questioned Ron. "You must be planning on buying out Diagon Alley."  
"The smaller one is yours, for doing this, as well as any change you may have left from buying our supplies."  
"Where'd you get all the money?" asked Ron suspiciously  
"We turned quite a nice profit last year," said Fred. "And if we want business to grow, we have to increase our inventory."  
Ron nodded, and wrapped the two pouches in his towel, and continued on to the house. Harry shot him a conspiratorial grin, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.   
"How do you plan on hiding that from your Mum?" he asked.  
"Simple," said Ron. "I'm giving it to you. Mum never suspects you of anything."  
Both boys laughed as the made their way through the front yard, and into the house.


	3. Chapter Three Welcome to London

Harry's Pen Friend  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am only borrowing them for a while  
  
Chapter Three – Welcome to London  
  
       Harry and Ron arrived at the Leaky Cauldron by Floo Powder. Harry removed his glasses from his pocket, and he and Ron dusted themselves off and quickly set out to complete their business. Ron made short work of the list given to him by Fred and George. Even after tracking down everything the twins had asked for, he still had a tidy sum left over to spend on himself.  
"Come on Harry," said Ron. "Let's head over to Gringotts and see if Hermione's there yet."  
  
The boys pushed their way through the teeming crowds of Diagon Alley, until they could see the large white pillars of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pointed. "Look Harry, there she is!" he shouted. Harry looked and saw Hermione standing on the stone steps of the bank waving at the two boys.  
"Oy, Hermione, over here!" shouted Ron, excitedly.  
"Hi Ron, Hi Harry," she yelled, rushing down the steps.  
"I was so happy to get your letter saying you could spend a day in London. How did that happen, anyhow?"  
  
Harry explained about the letter he had received from Professor McGonagall, and his dismal potions grade.  
"So she gave me the option of taking either Muggle Studies, or Divination, and I,"  
"Couldn't stand the thought of another class with Trelawney," continued Ron, laughing.  
"So Muggle Studies it is," finished Harry.  
"Well, that explains why you are taking Muggle Studies, but not why you are here, or Ron, for that matter.  
"Well," said Ron. "I received my own letter from Professor McGonagall saying that since Harry was taking Muggle Studies, she had taken the liberty of signing me up for the class as well, just to save time and energy on everybody's part."  
  
Hermione laughed as the three of them made their way into Grigotts. Harry and Ron stood in line, and waited for the next available goblin to change their wizarding money into muggle money.  
"Well, you still haven't explained why you need to go to London," said Hermione.  
"Hermione, look at me," said Harry, holding his arms out. "All I have to wear is Dudley's castoffs, and as much as Mrs. Weasley tried, she couldn't get them to fit me. I have to get some new things that actually fit me for a change. We took a chance and asked Professor Dumbledore if we could come to London and spend some time with you, and do some shopping. We're going to meet Mrs. Weasley tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow to pick up our school things."  
  
"Next," said the goblin behind the window. Ron stepped forward and placed his pouch of wizarding gold on the counter.  
"I'd like to exchange this for muggle money," he said nervously.  
"Muggle money, nasty stuff," said the goblin darkly as he made the exchange. Ron took the paper money and looked at it curiously before stuffing it in his pocket.  
"Next please," said the goblin and Harry stepped forward.   
"I need to make a withdrawal from my vault he said. "Harry Potter."  
"I presume you have your key," said the goblin with a sneer.  
"Yes, right here," said Harry, pulling it from his pocket.  
"This way please."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione piled into the cart behind the goblin and took the careening ride down into the bowels of Gringotts Bank. The cart stopped in front of his vault and Harry stepped out and inserted his key. After the door opened, he stepped in and filled his pouch with money for the school year, and some extra to purchase some new clothes. He stepped out of the vault, and the door sealed magically behind him.   
"That was amazing," said Hermione. "I've never been down here before. I have got to open my own account. That ride was better than anything at Euro-Disney!"  
"You've been to Euro-Disney?" asked Harry, while Ron asked, "What's Euro-Disney?"  
"Euro-Disney is an amusement part in France. Mum and Dad took me the summer before we started at Hogwarts," said Hermione. "It was great fun!"  
"What's an amusement part?" questioned Ron.  
"It's a place muggles go. They have rides like the goblin carts and muggles ride on them for fun."  
"They ride them for fun?" Ron asked, incredulously. "Are they balmy or what?"  
  
The trio laughed as they made their way in the goblin cart back to the surface of Gringotts. They left the dark interior of the bank and stepped out into the brilliant sunshine of Diagon Alley and through the opening to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Though Diagon Alley was by no means a quiet place, compared to Muggle London, it was an idyll. A cacophony of car horns, and the heavier rumbling of busses and lorry's all contributed to the noises that surrounded them. Harry, Ron and Hermione surveyed the scene before them with varying degrees of amusement and amazement. For Harry, the sense of freedom was exhilarating. For Ron, the opportunity to explore the Muggle world without any input or interference from his family was a heady feeling. Hermione, in her self-appointed role of tour guide, suggested that they begin their day with a trip to the British Museum.  
"Hermione, you have got to be kidding!" said an incredulous Ron. "We have the chance to explore London, and you want to spend the day in a museum? No way!"  
"Well, fine," huffed Hermione. "What do you want to do?"   
"Everything," said Ron.  
"Well, everything could include the British Museum too," grumbled Hermione good-naturedly, "But I suppose I do see what you mean. "What if we get some fish and chips and figure out what we're going to do?"  
"Sounds good," said Harry. "I'm starving."  
  
After a protracted meal, the three climbed aboard a double decker bus for a quick tour of London.  
"I know it's very touristy," said Hermione. "But this way we can see a bit of everything before we go shopping."  
"This is great Hermione," said Harry. "I've never done this before."  
"Great?" added Ron. "It's ruddy excellent!"  
When the tour was finished, Hermione led them into a nearby Marks and Spencer's where they made their purchases. For the first time in his life, Harry was allowed to choose clothing that he liked, and that fit properly. He prudently picked out several pairs of jeans, and shirts, as well as some socks and underwear. For his part, Ron bought several shirts and sweaters in varying shades of blue and gray.   
  
Their next stop was a video arcade, where the bells, whistles and flashing lights amazed Ron. After explaining the finer points of the games to Ron, the three split up to enjoy themselves. After about an hour, Ron found that he was out of change, and he wandered around until he spied Hermione, standing next to a door, talking with a tall blond haired boy. Ron felt his heart thump in his chest at the sight of Hermione talking to the strange boy, but he took a deep breath and walked casually up to them.  
"Hi Hermione. Are you just about ready to leave?"  
"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, blushing slightly. "This is David Perkins, we used to go to school together, before I got my letter to Hogwarts. David, this is my friend, Ron."  
"Nice to meet you," said Ron, his tone indicating that it was anything but."  
"Well, I've got to be going," said David nervously. "Hermione, maybe the next time you are home on holiday, we could get together?"  
"Maybe," said Hermione. "Oh look, Ron, there's Harry. We'll see you later David." She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away from the other boy.  
"Hi Harry," she said. "Ron's ready to leave, let's go." She pushed both boys towards the exit before either one of them could say anything.


	4. Chapter Four Goodbye London, Hello Hogwa...

Harry's Pen Friend  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am only borrowing them for a while  
  
Chapter Four - Goodbye London, Hello Hogwarts  
  
The trip to Hogwarts was almost anticlimactic, when compared to some of their previous trips. The trio, along with Hermione's parents met up with the Weasleys at King's Cross. They had no problems crossing the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. After an uneventful train ride, they disembarked at Hogsmeade and rode in the horseless carriages to the castle. They watched the sorting ceremony, and ate their fill at the feast. While the others chattered up a storm, Harry sat quietly, taking it all in.  
"Something the matter there, Harry?" asked Ron, reaching for another helping of roast beef. "You seem to be a bit quiet tonight."  
"No, nothing's the matter, it's just, well, I think this is the first time we've ever come to school where something hasn't happened either on the train, or here at school. I'm just enjoying everything, that's all."  
"Well, I find it rather relaxing," said Hermione. "No Dementors, no time turners, no supporters of You-Know-Who sitting at the teachers table. Maybe this year will go by without any problems!"  
  
The three friends laughed, and finished their meals. The soiled plates disappeared, and were replaced by every type of dessert imaginable. Harry helped himself to treacle tart, and a slice of apple pie. While he ate, Dumbledore stood at the head table, and tapped his knife on his water glass for silence.  
"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. At the request of the faculty, we will dispense with singing the school song today. The faculty applauded loudly, while Fred and George booed and hissed.  
"Yes, yes, I quite agree," said Dumbledore. "Class schedules will be handed out tonight, as some of the Sixth Years have a sunrise class to attend. After your prefects pass out your schedules, you may return to your common rooms. I wish all of you a happy and successful school year."  
  
Dumbledore sat down, and the prefects stood up and began to pass out the schedules for the new school year. As soon as they received their schedules, Hermione, Ron and Harry began to study them intently.  
"Damn," said Ron. "We still have Potions with the Slytherins. That's five years running. Do you suppose someone has it in for us? I mean, Snape's bad enough, but add the Slytherins to the mix and it's just rotten."  
"Oh, Ron," said Hermione. "I know Professor Snape is perfectly awful, but,"  
"Perfectly awful!" said Ron. "He's a slimy git, that's what he is."  
"Hey!" interjected Harry. "Who's this teaching Muggle Studies?"  
"Professor M. Pennyfeather," read Ron. "Hmmm, I never heard of him."  
"Well, maybe he's new," said Hermione as she stood up and began to leave the Great Hall. Harry and Ron jumped up and walked beside her, continuing their conversation.  
"I didn't see anybody new at the Professor's table," said Harry. "But that doesn't mean anything. Trelawney hardly ever eats down here."  
"I guess you'll find out tomorrow morning," said Hermione. "You have Muggle Studies first thing."  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were among the first in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were up early because they were curious about the new Muggle Studies teacher, and Hermione because she couldn't wait for classes to start. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was tinged with a faint pink, as it mimicked the sunrise that was occurring outside. As the sun rose higher on the enchanted ceiling, the candles that floated above the tables extinguished themselves, leaving the Hall bathed in golden sunlight. Harry made short work of his eggs, and bacon and fried mushrooms, while the room filled up with filled up with hungry students. A handful of Sixth Year Ravenclaws walked in, their robes streaked with dirt from their early morning Herbology class.   
  
Harry stood; ready to leave when the Hall was filled with the rush of wings as the morning post was delivered. Hedwig swooped down and dropped a small letter on Harry's plate and landed on the table next to Harry's plate. Pigwidgeon careened downward, and crashed into a platter of scrambled eggs. Ron reached over and picked him out of the eggs, and removed the letter that was strapped to Pig's leg.  
"That bird is positively mental," said Ron. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear he needs glasses. He and Harry looked at the letters they had received. Both were identical. The address read:  
  


Mr. H. Potter  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Please do not open until further instructed

  
Harry looked at Ron's and saw that it was addressed in a similar way.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, as she leafed through her copy of The Daily Prophet.. Look, there's an article about the new Muggle Studies Professor!" She skimmed the article quickly and sighed. "It says no picture is available."  
"Does it say anything else?" asked Harry as he fed Hedwig a piece of bacon rind.  
"No, it's just an announcement saying Hogwarts is pleased to announce the appointment of M. Pennyfeather to the post of Muggles Studies Professor."  
"Well, there's no point in wasting time wondering," added Ron. "We have Muggle Studies next.  
"Oh, and I have Arithmancy," said Hermione, her eyes shining at the thought. "I have some wonderful theories to discuss with Professor Vector. I worked on them all summer." Hermione grabbed her books and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron shook his head in disgust as he watched Hermione rush out of the Great Hall.   
"She's positively batty," he said. "I just don't understand how anyone could love schoolwork as much as Hermione does."  
"We both should be happy she does," said Harry as the two boys left the Great Hall and began to climb a staircase that would bring them to the South Tower. "She's helped both of us more times than I can remember."  
"I know, I know," said Ron. "But the way she loves school work, it just isn't natural."  
  
The two boys arrived outside the entrance to the tower classroom, and waited, along with a handful of Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.   
"Gee, no Slytherins," whispered Harry to Ron with a grin. "I wonder why that is?"  
"Right, could you see Draco Malfoy taking Muggle Studies. He'd probably drop dead at the mere thought of it."  
"Come in, come in," a voice called from the classroom, and the door swung open. "Welcome to Muggle Studies. I am Professor Milton Pennyfeather, and I will be instructing you in Muggle Studies."  
  
Harry walked into the classroom and stopped dead in his tracks and stared. There in the front of the classroom stood a man, dressed in a Muggle three piece suit, and wearing a shirt and tie. This man looked nothing like any witch or wizard Harry had ever seen. Most of them had no idea of how Muggles really dressed.  
"Sit down, sit down," said the Professor. "And welcome to Muggle Studies. This course has been completely redone, and my goal is to teach you to be able to exist in the Muggle world, completely unnoticed. You will learn about electricity, and grocery shopping. You will learn how Muggles do laundry, and what they do for fun. In short, you will become Muggle!"  
  
The students whispered among themselves, suddenly excited at the prospect of Muggle Studies.  
"I live in the Muggle world," said Professor Pennyfeather, and I am going to teach you to do so as well."  
"But why Professor?" asked a third year Ravenclaw that Harry didn't know. While the Professor explained the reasons for being able to exist in the Muggle world, Harry smiled to himself. He started feeling very confident about Muggle Studies.  
  
"One of our projects this year will be to correspond with a student from a Muggle school. They will be your pen friends for the school year. You will write to them at least once a week, and your job is to convince them that you attend. St. Edmunds School. You will converse with them about your hobbies and schoolwork. You will give your letters to me to be mailed in Muggle fashion, and your letters from your pen friends will come to me, and I will deliver them to you.  
Harry smiled at Ron, in excitement.   
"This is going to be the best year ever," he whispered. "We can do this, no problem."  
  
"You will have received an envelope from me this morning. In the envelope is the name and address of your pen friend. Before you open them, I will tell you now, that there will be no changing of pen friends. You will keep the name you are assigned. Are there any questions?" Professor Pennyfeather waited for several moments before continuing. When I count to three, I want you to open your envelopes. One, two, three."  
  
Harry tore into his envelope, his hands shaking with excitement. At last, he had something besides flying in which he would do well! He reached into the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  


Dear Harry,  
Your pen friend will be: Dudley Dursley  
The Smeltings School.

  
Harry shook his head and laid it on the desk before him. It was going to be a very long year.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
